


Adult Falls

by toniocarriedo2002



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, My Own AU, also on Wattpad, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toniocarriedo2002/pseuds/toniocarriedo2002
Summary: Masy and Willie are hunters of the paranormal but what happens when something big invades gravity falls....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own au. Please don't judge there is a better version on wattpad but I used my old copy to pout in here I'll update later but comment and I'll add some stuff okay thanks.

"Ugh Willie! Could you bring the Tylenol or some acetaminophen and water."  
Masy had a splitting headache from the night before. Fighting a level 10 demon was really hard if you didn't know.  
" Here you go Pimne tree. Last night was fun right? You beat a level 10. And didn't die!" Willie hands her the pain killers. " So are we hoping to HQ to turn in the report or what?"  
"As much as I don't want tomgonwe have to. I can't afford anymore of their useless mocking." She sighs and sits up hearing plenty of bones crak imn several places.  
(Time skip to HQ)  
"Hey look its Star Child!" A P.I.H called out. He was wearing a red hoddie to cover his face.  
Being the only girl in HQ it was really hard to go by unnoticed. The guys always dogged her about something. But what hurt the most was when the dissed Willie. Now the demon hard a short temper but when Masy got mad it was difficult to tell who the demon is. If she felt any twart would be aimed at her partner there would be all hel to pay.  
Masy and Willie did their job and got out never stopping to socialize. It would be a waste of time anyway. More than less likely it woukds end up in a fist fight and they didn't want to deal with that.  
(Time skip again)  
(Masy)  
Me and Willie were walking back up to the shack when the door opened and Meben came out. He was wearing a Dorty sweater with what looked like paint stains.  
"Hey Masy what are ypou guys up to? Oh did you just get back from your super busy HQ thingy. Oh is it cool there. You must be loved by everyone being the only super pretty girl there."  
My brother rambled on before coming to hug both me and Willie.   
"Wen did you get home bro. Iyt would be nice if you called before you like showed up that way I can make plans. Its really annoying when you do that did you know."  
We both stood there and talked for a while about what event he had going on at thew moment. I told him about all the stuff me and Willie were doing while he was away.  
"Well as ypou can see I'm not dead so I must be doing something right " I laughed out .  
All of a sudden a bog boom was headed in gthe forest behind us. Meben looked at me.   
"Hey I don't looks the feeling that's giving off and its leaking that all over we need too go check it out before anything bad happens. Like right now." Willie began to fidgit around and for really nervous. What the hell was that? And why was it making an all powerful demon nervous?


	2. PIC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a few pics of the characters 

So happy super late thanks giving but I wanted to giuve pictures sinvce I didn't really describe my characters. I hope you like them.I'm a really sucky artist

http://nickys-art-blog.tumblr.com/post/153602606625/toniocarriedo2002-happy-thanksgiving-from


End file.
